Das kalte Herz
by Nordstern
Summary: Wie gelangte das Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen in den Schrank von Professor Slughorn? Kurzgeschichte nach einem Märchenmotiv von Wilhelm Hauff Hauptpersonen: Die Rumtreiber, Severus Snape, Prof. McGonagall


Das kalte Herz

Minerva McGonagall öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer, in dem sich der diesjährige Abschlussjahrgang auf seine UTZe in Verwandlung vorbereiten sollte – dem Lärm nach zu urteilen waren die Schüler jedoch derzeit noch mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt.

Während die Professorin die Türe hinter sich schloss, erstarb der Krach erwartungsgemäß abrupt, und Lily Evans ließ mit leicht schuldbewusster Miene einen winzigen Handspiegel und ihren Kamm in die Schultasche gleiten, mit dem sie sich gerade noch die lange rote Haarmähne geordnet hatte. Remus Lupin starrte versonnen aus dem Fenster und auf die blasse Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes, der am zartblauen Morgenhimmel stand wie der gigantische Fingernagel eines Riesen. Peter Pettigrew quiekte auf und begann aufgeregt in seiner Schultasche zu wühlen, während James Potter, Sirius Black und Severus Snape – letztere mit hochrotem Kopf, wirrem Haar und alle ziemlich außer Atem – wie üblich in letzter Sekunde ins Klassenzimmer stürzten und sich auf ihre Plätze quetschten.

Als McGonagall ihre Tasche mit dem in eine dicke Lage dicht gewebter Tücher eingewickelten Unterrichtsmaterial auf ihr Pult stellte, war es bereits so ruhig, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören.

„Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren! Ich bitte um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst werde ich Ihnen heute die Ergebnisse Ihrer letzten Hausarbeit mitteilen und bitte Sie darum, einzeln zu mir nach vorne an meinen Schreibtisch zu treten, damit ich Ihnen meine Beurteilung erläutern kann. Die anderen betrachten derweil eingehend und sorgfältig den Stuhl, auf dem Sie soeben sitzen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf das anstehende anspruchsvolle Thema zu lenken, und die Augen ihrer Schüler wurden rund vor Neugier. „Sie werden sich heute Morgen damit beschäftigen, sich in eine Sitzgelegenheit zu verwandeln. Diese Fertigkeit wird insbesondere für diejenigen unter Ihnen von großem Nutzen sein, die eine Ausbildung als Auror oder in der Ministeriumsabteilung für Muggelartefakte anstreben, denn als Möbelstück getarnt können Sie wertvolle Informationen erlangen, die Ihnen auf andere Weise niemals zugänglich wären."

Ein Krachen unterbrach sie, und der Haarschopf eines Schülers tauchte mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen wieder neben seinem umgestürzten Stuhl hinter der Tischplatte auf.

Prof. McGonagall zog missbilligend die Brauen zusammen und versetzte kühl. „Ich sagte, Sie sollten Ihren Stuhl _betrachten_, Mr. Black, nicht damit _kippeln_! Sie werden Ihren unschätzbaren Allerwertesten schon in die Höhe bemühen müssen, um Ihre Sitzgelegenheit in Augenschein nehmen zu können"

Während die Schüler nun von ihren Stühlen aufstanden und eifrig deren Form und Beschaffenheit in sich aufzunehmen versuchten, rief die Lehrerin jeden einzelnen nacheinander zu sich nach vorne ans Pult.

„Mr. Black! Es ist mir völlig unverständlich, wie Sie es immer wieder schaffen, Ihrem Lernpensum gerecht zu werden, obwohl Sie offensichtlich Ihre Zeit mit Unsinn vergeuden, anstatt sich wie Ihr Freund Remus Lupin in die Bücher zu vertiefen! Ihr Verwandlungsbuch hat sich mehr als zwölf Stunden lang in das geforderte Flohnetzwerkverzeichnis von St. Mary Mead verwandelt, bevor es wieder in seinen Ursprung als Schulbuch zurückgefallen ist. Obwohl ich Ihren fehlenden Fleiß zutiefst missbillige, kann Ihnen für diese Hausaufgabe nichts anderes als ein „Ohnegleichen" geben. Sie sollten sich jedoch schämen, Ihre weniger talentierten Freunde von der Arbeit und damit von einer guten Note für die Hausaufgaben abzuhalten - setzen Sie sich, Mr. Black, und nehmen Sie sich auch im Interesse Ihres Freundes Mr. Lupin meine Mahnung zu Herzen!"

Sirius folgte dieser Aufforderung augenblicklich und feixte dabei seinen Freunden Pettigrew, Lupin und Potter mit rollenden Augen zu. James grinste, während auf Pettigrews Gesicht grenzenlose Bewunderung aufleuchtete.

McGonagall forderte die Klasse auf, sich nach der Betrachtung der Stühle nunmehr in Gruppen zusammenzufinden und erste Versuche zu unternehmen, sich selbst in Stühle, Sessel oder andere Sitzgelegenheiten zu verwandeln und behielt die Klasse routiniert im Auge, während die Professorin sich bei der Besprechung der Hausarbeiten über Evans, Lily (Erwartungen übertroffen) zu Lupin, Remus vorarbeitete.

„Mr. Lupin, jetzt gucken Sie bitte nicht so verzweifelt und unglücklich – sie haben von mir ein „Annehmbar" bekommen und kein „Schrecklich"! Wenn Sie weiterhin so fleißig üben wie bisher, werden Sie ganz sicher die UTZ-Prüfungen bestehen. Also bitte, junger Mann – Kopf hoch und nicht aufgeben. Sie schaffen das!"

Remus Lupin lächelte tapfer, obwohl die Worte seiner Lehrerin seine Enttäuschung nicht mildern konnten, mal wieder nicht die ersehnte Note für seine Verwandlungsaufgabe erzielt zu haben, in die er weitaus mehr Arbeit gesteckt hatte als seine Freunde James Potter und Sirius Black.

Peter Pettigrew schlich ängstlich nach vorne, sobald er aufgerufen wurde. McGonagall lobte seine Fortschritte, die er im letzten Halbjahr gemacht hatte, und riet ihm, weniger Zeit mit Black und Potter auf dem Schulgelände und dafür mehr Stunden mit Lupin und den Schulbüchern in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Peter trippelte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während die Lehrerin mit ihm sprach, und gelobte schließlich mit einem schüchternen Blinzeln, sich zukünftig weniger vom Lernen ablenken zu lassen.

Kaum dass Wurmschwanz wieder auf seinem Platz saß, stand schon James Potter vor Prof. McGonagall und erfuhr, dass er ebenfalls ein Ohnegleichen erreicht habe – auch wenn James Buch ständig versuchte, andere Bücher vom Tisch zu schubsen, hielt sein Nachschlagewerk fast zwei Tage lang durch, bevor es sich wieder in ein Schulbuch zurückverwandelte!

James nahm diese Auskunft wie immer gelassen entgegen – er war ein hervorragender Schüler, dem vieles leichter fiel als seinen Altersgenossen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus hielt die Professorin die Übenden weiterhin im Auge, während sie dem jeweils aufgerufenen Schüler die Mängel und Vorzüge seiner jeweiligen Buchverwandlung erläuterte. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass es Miss Evans bereits gelungen war, sich in einen schicken Schreibtischstuhl mit kirschrotem Lederbezug zu verwandeln, und sie teilte dem Mädchen lächelnd und mit anerkennendem Nicken zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor zu.

Severus Snape war der letzte im Alphabet und der einzige Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin, der es in diesem Jahrgang bis in McGonagalls UTZ-Kurs geschafft hatte. Wie üblich schlurfte er mit ruckartigen Bewegungen wie eine Spinne nach vorne zu McGonagalls Pult, als sie ihn aufrief, während er den Kopf gesenkt hielt und das Gesicht hinter einem Vorhang von langem schwarzem Haar verbarg.

„Mr. Snape! Wie oft muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich es als äußerst unhöflich empfinde, wenn Sie mich als Ihre Gesprächspartnerin nicht ansehen, während ich mit Ihnen spreche?!"

Snape hob gehorsam den Kopf und blickte seine Lehrerin an, während sich seine fahlen Wangen unter dem Tadel der Professorin fast unmerklich röteten, doch seine kalten schwarzen Augen verrieten nicht, ob er ihren weiteren Ausführungen tatsächlich zuhörte oder ob er in völlig anderen Gedanken versunken einfach durch sie hindurch sah. McGonagall ärgerte sich oft darüber, dass dieser Schüler selten irgendeine Reaktion zeigte, ob und in wie weit er ihrem Unterricht folgte und den Stoff verstanden hatte, solange er nicht explizit zu einer Antwort aufgefordert wurde. Richtete die Professorin eine direkte Frage an den Slytherin, so sprach er sehr zögernd und überlegt, als habe er Angst, etwas Falsches zu sagen und seine Kameraden damit zum Lachen herauszufordern – was McGonagall jedoch als abwegig verwarf, denn die Antworten des Slytherin beruhigten die Lehrerin in so weit, als dass dieser ausnehmend verschlossene Schüler ihrem Unterricht durchaus zu folgen vermochte, wenn er auch selbst nicht dazu beitragen wollte. Hätte McGonagall nicht oft genug erleben müssen, wie maßlos und unbeherrscht sich Severus Snape mit anderen Schülern, meist James Potter und seinen Freunden, streiten konnte - sie hätte den jungen Slytherin für schüchtern gehalten …

„Mr. Snape …", sagte sie, während ihr Schüler teilnahmslos auf seine Schuhspitzen blickte, „… ich bin recht zufrieden mit Ihrer Hausaufgabe. Ihr Verwandlungsbuch hat am längsten von allen durchgehalten, und ich hätte Ihnen ein „Ohnegleichen" erteilt, wenn das Buch nicht ständig versucht hätte, mir die Finger abzubeißen! Ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste und meine Reflexe sind nicht mehr wie früher! Es ist niemals vorteilhaft, eine Verwandlungsformel mit allzu viel Nachdruck und Aggressivität auszusprechen. Ich weiß Ihren Ehrgeiz durchaus zu schätzen, doch auch das kann man übertreiben. Mäßigen Sie ihren Perfektionismus und sehen Sie die Dinge ein wenig lockerer – nehmen sie sich zumindest zeitweise ein Beispiel an den Herren Potter und Black und gehen sie mal zum Quidditch oder sonst wie an die frische Luft, anstatt immer nur zu lernen!"

Einen Moment glitzerte ein eisiges Funkeln in die schwarzen Augen des Slytherin auf – es war jedoch so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass die Lehrerin sich nicht sicher war, ob es sich nicht nur um einen Lichtreflex der hereinfallenden Morgensonne handelte.

„Mr. Snape? Gönnen Sie mir eine Antwort, damit ich weiß, ob Sie mir zugehört haben?"

Severus nickte knapp.

„Ich habe verstanden, Prof. McGonagall."

Die Lehrerin händigte Severus Snape sein Pergament mit der neuen Hausaufgabe aus, nickte ihm freundlich zu und klatschte sodann in die Hände.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich in einem Halbkreis aufstellen! Ich werde mir jetzt die Ergebnisse Ihrer Bestrebungen ansehen, sich in einen Stuhl zu verwandeln. Bitte fangen Sie an, Mr. Potter!"

James trat mit einem breiten Grinsen vor, fuhr sich beiläufig mit der Hand durchs Haar und schnippte mit dem Zauberstab. Auf der Stelle verwandelte er sich in einen chicen und bequemen Ledersessel.

Die Klasse applaudierte spontan, und McGonagall musste wider Willen schmunzeln, als er sich zurückverwandelte und zu zwischen Pettigrew und Lupin stellte, während Sirius in die Mitte des Kreises trat. Black brachte es fertig, das Ergebnis seines Freundes noch zu übertreffen - indem er sich in einen mit purpurrotem Samt bezogenen Thron verwandelte.

Sandy Pritchard, ein besonders hoch aufgeschossenes und mageres Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, verkörperte anschließend einen Barhocker, Peter Pettigrew unter dem Gelächter der Klasse einen wackligen Melkschemel und der stämmige Oscar Ollifant eine ausladende Chaiselongue. Fanny Miller mit den schwarzen Korkenzieherlocken wurde zu einem Sofa, aus dessen Polsterung die Sprungfedern in alle Richtungen hervorsprangen, während Remus Lupin sich in einen einfachen, schnörkellosen Küchenstuhl verwandelte.

Severus Snape schließlich betrat mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen die Mitte des Kreises seiner Mitschüler und verwandelte sich in eine fast perfekte Kopie des Schulstuhles, der ihm als Vorlage für die Verwandlungsstunde gedient hatte – allerdings sah Snapes Version noch abgeschabter und gebrauchter aus als das Original. Die Schüler brachen in Gelächter aus. Sirius Black tuschelte mit James Potter und Peter Pettigrew und zwinkerte dann Remus Lupin mit einem mutwilligen Gesichtsausdruck verschwörerisch zu - und ehe sich der Slytherin wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandeln konnte, hatte sich James auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhles geworfen, der unter seinem Gewicht ächzte und knackte. Dann breitete er die Arme weit aus, Sirius sprang beherzt auf den Schoß seines Freundes, und beide streckten die Arme mit einladend aufforderndem Lächeln nach ihren Kumpanen Lupin und Pettigrew aus.

Remus verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimmasse und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, doch Wurmschwanz fühlte sich durch das aufbrandende Gelächter seiner Mitschüler dazu animiert, es seinen ruhmreichen Freunden nachzutun und mit einem spitzen Triumphschrei auf die Spitze der menschlichen Pyramide zu hopsen, wo er sich mit strahlendem Lächeln in der atemlosen Bewunderung und dem Applaus seiner Mitschüler für diesen dreisten Streich direkt unter den Augen der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sonnte.

Der Stuhl unter den drei Rumtreibern bebte und zitterte – allerdings nicht annähernd so heftig wie die entrüstete Stimme von Minerva McGonagall: „Hören Sie sofort auf mit diesem Unfug! Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Stehen Sie sofort auf!"

„Nein – ich meine, ja, natürlich, Prof. McGonagall!", antwortete James mit übertriebener Zerknirschung in der Stimme, so dass die Klasse erneut in Gelächter ausbrach, und Lily Evans warf ihre lange rote Mähne in den Nacken und rief: „Hört schon auf, das ist jetzt wirklich nicht komisch! James!"

McGonagalls Blick, den sie in die Runde warf, stand dem eines Basilisken kaum nach, denn er ließ die Lacher schlagartig zur Besinnung kommen und verlegen verstummen.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und jetzt ist augenblicklich Schluss mit dieser unwürdigen Vorstellung, oder ich lasse sie an jedem Wochenende bis zu Ihrem Schulabschluss nachsitzen!"

Peter Pettigrew hörte auf der Stelle auf zu grinsen und zog eine ängstliche Grimmasse, während Potter und Black nur mäßig beeindruckt schienen. Trotzdem machten die drei Jungen endlich Anstalten, die menschliche Pyramide zu entwirren und sich zu erheben, als …-

In genau diesem Moment durchbrach ein Knacken wie von einem trockenen Zweig die Stille, und der Stuhl – vielmehr Severus Snape – hielt dem dreifachen Gewicht der Rumtreiber auf seiner Sitzfläche nicht mehr stand. Es knirschte, es zitterte, und eines der Stuhlbeine knickte weg, so dass James, Sirius und Peter auf den Boden und auf den Rücken des in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelten Severus Snape purzelten, der nun bäuchlings platt auf dem Boden lag und einen Laut von sich gab, der dem kläglichen Winseln eines Hundewelpen verblüffend ähnlich war.

Die Klasse tobte vor Lachen, und Minerva McGonagall sah sich gezwungen, Gryffindor weitere zwanzig Punkte abzuziehen und die Freunde Black, Pettigrew und Potter zu einem Aufsatz über die Statik von Sitzmöbeln zu verdonnern.

Severus Snape erhob sich ungelenk mit eckigen Bewegungen und verbarg dabei seine Augen wie üblich hinter dem Vorhang fettigen langen Haares, das ihm in ungepflegten Strähnen wie in schwarzer Tinte gekochte Spagetti schlaff ums Gesicht hing.

„Haben Sie sich verletzt, Mr. Snape?", fragte McGonagall besorgt und streckte die Hand nach dem Arm ihres Schülers aus, den dieser mit seiner anderen Hand umklammert hielt. „Madame Pomfrey kann Ihnen …"

Snapes Blick traf McGonagalls Blick eine Sekunde lang, während er ihr seinen Arm blitzschnell entzog, die Hand zur Faust ballte und so drohend erhob, als wolle er sie seiner Professorin mitten ins Gesicht stoßen, und in den sonst so unergründlichen schwarzen Augen tobte ein Sturm … Dann blinzelte der Schüler, und der Moment war vorbei.

Severus Snape öffnete mit bleichen, zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepressten Lippen die zur Faust geballten Finger und drehte langsam die geöffnete Handfläche seiner Lehrerin zu, um sie ihr zu zeigen.

„Mir fehlt nichts!" Die schwarzen Augen hatten den ausdruckslosen und matten Glanz regennassen Schiefers angenommen.

McGonagall runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn.

„Wirklich, Professor McGonagall - es ist nichts passiert. Gar nichts. Können wir bitte weitermachen mit dem Unterricht?" fragte er ohne jede Betonung in der Stimme. Die Blässe seines Gesichtes, der zusammengepresste Mund sowie der angespannte Zug um die Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache, doch Minerva McGonagall beschloss, lieber nicht weiter zu insistieren. Dem jungen Slytherin war die Situation offensichtlich extrem unangenehm, und sie wollte seinen Schmerz nicht noch vergrößern.

„Soll ich vielleicht Ihren Hauslehrer Prof. Slughorn verständigen?", versuchte sie ein letztes Mal Hilfe anzubieten.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, das ist wirklich nicht nötig!"

McGonagall warf Severus Snape einen forschenden Blick zu, den der Schüler angelegentlich vermied.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Snape - fahren wir also im Unterricht fort!", erklärte die Lehrerin und wandte sich wieder der Klasse zu. „Wie Sie soeben gesehen haben, ist es nicht ganz unproblematisch, sich in ein Möbelstück zu verwandeln, denn ihre Empfindungsfähigkeit bleibt natürlich auch in dieser Gestalt erhalten. Mr. Ollifant – darf ich Sie bitten, sich nochmals in Ihr Sitzmöbel zu verwandeln?"

Oscar folgte ihrem Wunsch und verwandelte sich in eine mit goldenem Chintz bezogene Chaiselongue.

McGonagall nickte anerkennend und stupste dann sanft ihren Zauberstab in die üppige Polsterung der Kissen.

Die Chaiselongue quiekte und gluckste, und ihre kleinen Holzfüßchen schrammten über den Steinboden des Klassenzimmers, als das kitzlige Möbelstück zu strampeln begann.

Die Lehrerin lächelte und vergab drei Punkte an Hufflepuff, als Oskar Ollifant sich schließlich kichernd vom Boden erhob und verstohlen die Seite rieb.

„Es ist natürlich nicht wünschenswert, dass Sie in eine lärmende Geräuschkulisse ausbrechen, falls Sie später einmal beispielsweise in Ihrem Beruf als Auror oder bei der Beobachtung von Muggeln ihre Tarnung aufrecht erhalten müssen …", fuhr die Professorin fort. „Missgeschicke dieser und ähnlicher Art drohen nämlich nicht nur bei der Verwandlung in einen Stuhl, einen Sessel oder eine andere Sitzgelegenheit. Über einen Tisch beispielsweise kann heißer Kaffee oder Tee vergossen werden, auf ein Sideboard schnippt jemand versehentlich die heiße Asche einer Zigarre neben den Aschenbecher. In all diesen Fällen ist es absolut überlebensnotwendig, dass sich weder der Tisch noch der Schrank vor Lachen oder in Schmerzen winden vor den Muggeln - oder noch viel schlimmer, unter den aufmerksamen Augen der Todesser!"

Auf den Mienen der Schülerinnen und Schüler der Abschlussklasse zeichnete sich bei diesen Worten der Lehrerin großer Ernst ab – die Macht und der Einfluss von Du-weißt-schon-wem auf die Zaubererwelt wurden von Tag zu Tag größer, und niemandem entgingen die beinahe täglichen Schlagzeilen von Übergriffen oder Attentaten durch Todesser im Tagespropheten …

„Haben Sie mich verstanden?", hakte McGonagall zur Sicherheit nochmals nach. „Dies ist kein Spaß – sondern möglicherweise tödlicher Ernst!"

„Ja, Professor McGonagall!", murmelten die Schüler rings um sie herum leise und scharrten betreten mit den Füßen.

„Nun gut! Nachdem wir dies geklärt haben, werde ich Sie mit einem Zauber vertraut machen, der es Ihnen erlaubt, Ihre Gefühle zu verschließen. Zu diesem Zwecke habe ich mir von Professor Slughorn ein Buch ausgeliehen, dass sich in seinem Privatbesitz befindet – wäre dem nicht so, würde es in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek aufbewahrt. „Das kalte Herz" von Michel Holländer, kommentiert von Peter Kohlen-Munk, enthält verschiedenste Zaubersprüche und Flüche, die die Herzen von Menschen für einen begrenzten Zeitraum oder sogar für immer und ewig in lebenden Stein verwandeln können! Kein Schmerz, kein Leid – aber auch keine Freunde und kein Glück sind dann mehr in der Lage, diesen Menschen zu berühren." Die Professorin hob den Kopf und sah ihre Schüler mit großem Nachdruck an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Dies ist ein sehr schwer zu beherrschender, überaus bösartiger und hartnäckiger Zauber, der von vielen Menschen unterschätzt wird, weil er sich einerseits leicht ausführen lässt und andererseits so manchen Vorteil verspricht – doch ich kann Sie nicht eindringlich genug warnen, diesen Zauber ausschließlich im äußersten Notfall und auch dann nur für eine kurze Zeitspanne anzuwenden! Die Risiken und Nebenwirkungen dieses bösartigen Fluches haben bereits viele Zauberer und Hexen ins Unglück gestürzt, und ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand von Ihnen damit Scherze treibt!" Ihre Augen ruhten dabei mahnend auf James Potter und Sirius Black, die ihren Blick zu ihrer Beruhigung jedoch mit dem Thema angemessenem Ernst erwiderten.

McGonagall versammelte die Schüler um ihr Lehrerpult herum, entnahm ihrer Tasche ein in dicht gewebte schwarze Tücher gehülltes Bündel und schlug die Stoffbahnen Lage für Lage zurück, bis schließlich ein graues Buch vor ihnen lag. Tief eingebettet in das Titelblatt zuckte und pochte unter den Namen von Autor und Kommentator ein von tintenschwarzen Linien wie mit Adern durchzogenes granitfarbenes menschliches Herz.

Atemlos starrten die Schülerinnen und Schüler auf das schwarzmagische Werk. Sogar Severus Snape, der sonst im Verwandlungsunterricht so unbeteiligt und desinteressiert schien, streckte vorsichtig und wie durch eine unwiderstehliche Kraft angezogen seine Zauberhand nach dem Buch aus, während es in seinen schwarzen Augen zu glitzern begann.

McGonagall schlug resolut das Buch auf. Eine mächtige Staubwolke entwich, und die Schüler stoben hustend und nach Luft schnappend auseinander.

„Der Textabschnitt, den ich Ihnen jetzt aufschlagen werde, muss langsam, deutlich und ohne einen einzigen Fehler laut vorgelesen werden. Gelingt dies, so erlaubt der Fluch dem Ausführenden, einige Minuten lang nichts zu fühlen – man könnte Ihnen in diesem Zeitraum einen Arm oder ein Bein abschneiden, ohne dass es Ihnen das Geringste ausmachen würde! Sein sie also bitte vorsichtig, mit welchen Utensilien sie in den nächsten Minuten hantieren, und verstauen Sie so lange ihre Silberdolche, die Sie für Professor Slughorns Unterricht benötigen, zur Sicherheit in Ihren Schultaschen statt im Umhang! - Und selbstverständlich ist es verboten, in dem Buch herumzublättern und sich die anderen Seiten anzusehen!"

Lily Evans las den Zauberspruch als erste, und als sie sich vorsichtig mit einer Nadel in die Fingerspitze stach und ein Blutstropfen hervorquoll, bestätigte sie, absolut keinen Schmerz zu verspüren.

Die Schüler lasen jetzt der Reihe nach den Zauberspruch vor und stachen sich anschließend mit der Nadel in den Finger. McGonagall verteilte Blutstillpastillen und fing Sandy Pritchard auf, als sie beim Anblick des Blutstropfens, der aus ihrer Fingerkuppe hervortrat, in Ohnmacht fiel.

Als Sandy sich wieder besser fühlte, wandte sich Professor McGonagall wieder dem Unterrichtsgegenstand zu – und erwischte Severus Snape, wie er, anstatt den Zauberspruch vorzulesen, in dem Zauberbuch herumblätterte und seinen verbotenen Inhalt so begierig in sich aufsog, dass er seine Umgebung komplett vergessen zu haben schien.

McGonagall ging ans Pult und schloss das Buch, so dass wieder eine steingraue Staubwolke daraus hervor stob und die Schüler zum Husten brachte.

„Ich denke, das ist jetzt genug für heute. Bis Freitag bitte ich Sie um Ihre Ausführungen in der Länge von mindestens zwölf Zoll Pergament, warum Sie sich nicht in einen Kinderwagen, einen Handwagen oder einen Rollstuhl verwandeln dürfen, wenn Sie keinen Wert auf ausgerenkte Gelenke legen sollten."

Als die Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer herausströmten, trödelte Snape auffällig herum und trat zum Lehrerpult, als alle anderen den Raum bereits verlassen hatten.

„Darf ich mir das Buch ausleihen, Professor?", fragte er.

McGonagall blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Dazu müssten Sie mir schon einen sehr guten Grund nennen, Mr. Snape! Haben Sie den?"

Der junge Slytherin wich ihrem Blick aus und senkte den Kopf. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich bin nur neugierig.", antwortete er schließlich leise.

„Dann darf ich ihnen das Buch leider nicht überlassen – tut mir leid, mein Junge!"

McGonagall schlug das Buch unter den begehrlichen Augen des Schülers wieder in das dicht gewebte schwarze Tuch ein und verstaute „Das kalte Herz" in ihrer geräumigen karierten Tasche. Dabei bemerkte sie ein Bündel von Langziehohren, die sich vom Schulhof aus an den Fensterscheiben entlang hangelten und begierig die Ohrmuscheln an das Glas pressten.

Minerva McGonagall lächelte einen Moment lang in sich hinein.

„Zu Ihrer Information, Mr. Snape – und natürlich auch zur Information der Besitzer der Langziehohren, die gerade unser Gespräch belauschen – möchte ich allen Zuhörern versichern, dass ich persönlich mein Büro mit einigen Flüchen belegt habe, die es allen Schülern unmöglich machen, dort einzudringen und irgend etwas von dort zu entwenden. Ihre Hausaufgaben, die von mir konfiszierten fangzähnigen Frisbees und auch dieses Buch sind dort so sicher aufgehoben wie in einem Schließfach bei Gringotts. Jeder Versuch, doch noch einen verbotenen Blick in dieses Buch zu erhaschen, ist also von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt!"

Sie nickte Severus Snape freundlich zu und verließ mit zügigem Schritt das Klassenzimmer, ihre Tasche mit dem schwarzmagischen Lehrbuch darin fest unter den Arm geklemmt.

Die vier Freunde, die sich selbst die Rumtreiber nannten, hielten am späten Nachmittag Kriegsrat unter der Eiche am Ufer des Sees.

„Hast du gesehen, wie Snape heute Morgen McGonagalls Buch angestarrt hat?", fragte Sirius und steckte sich einen Grashalm zwischen die Lippen, um darauf herumzukauen.

„Es gehört eigentlich Professor Slughorn, hat sie gesagt.", korrigierte Remus Lupin freundlich und suchte sich neben Sirius einen gemütlichen Platz im Gras.

James grinste. „Ich dachte schon, Schniefelus wolle den ollen Schinken abknutschen – wenn ihn schon kein Mädchen küssen will, dann wenigstens eines seiner geliebten Bücher!"

Peter Pettigrew lachte laut quietschend auf, und seine Freunde fielen ein.

„Aber mal im Ernst.", meinte Remus Lupin und betrachtete sein Zaubertränkebuch, das er selbst in der Hand hielt. „Was findet dieser Blödmann nur an einem verstaubten Schinken wie dem?"

Sirius piekste seinem Freund mit spitzem Zeigefinger in die Rippen, so dass Lupin zusammenzuckte. „Das fragt gerade der richtige! Wer vergräbt seine Nase denn immer in Schulbüchern, anstatt sich ein bisschen Spaß zu gönnen?"

„Wir haben bald die UTZ-Prüfungen!", protestierte Lupin und wehrte Sirius Angriff auf seine Rippen mit dem Verwandlungsbuch ab wie ein Ritter mit seinem Schutzschild.

Sirius winkte ab. „Und wenn schon! Nimm's locker, Kumpel! Du wirst schon bestehen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

„Das hat McGonagall auch gesagt…"

„Na also!" Ein mutwilliges Funkeln trat in Sirius Augen. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Remus Vorliebe für Schulbücher mit ein wenig Spaß kombinieren?"

James setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Sirius schob den Grashalm in den Mundwinkel.

„Ich wüsste wirklich gerne, warum sich Schniefelus so brennend für dieses Buch interessiert hat."

„Aber du sagst doch immer, er stecke bis über beide Ohren in den dunklen Künsten …?", wandte Pettigrew schüchtern ein, doch sein Freund wischte den Einwand beiseite.

„Na klar enthält dieses Buch pure schwarze Magie - aber was will Schniefelus ausgerechnet mit dem bescheuerten Fluch anfangen, den McGonagall uns heute beigebracht hat? Wenn in dem Buch ein Mittel gegen lange Nasen oder fettige Haare stehen würde …"

Die Freunde brachen wieder in Gelächter aus, bis James feststellte: „Stimmt – Snape ist doch sowieso eiskalt und gefühllos wie ein Stein - was braucht der dann noch Ratschläge von Michel Holländer und seinem „Kalten Herz"? Ich denke, wir sollten uns dieses Buch mal näher ansehen …"

„Aber Professor McGonagall hat doch gesagt, dass sie das Buch nicht verleiht…", begann Peter Pettigrew verwirrt.

James seufzte. „Ach Peter, wann kapierst du's endlich? Wir wollen uns das Buch natürlich _ohne_ Erlaubnis ausleihen!"

„Oh! Äh? Was?", stammelte Peter.

„James meint, dass wir heute Nacht mit der Karte der Rumtreiber und unseren Zauberstäben ausgerüstet in McGonagalls Büro eindringen werden, um uns dieses Buch mal näher anzusehen!", übersetzte Remus fröhlich.

James und Sirius hoben überrascht den Kopf.

„Was denn, Remus? Unser Vertrauensschüler bricht _freiwillig_ die Regeln?"

Remus wurde rot. „Vielleicht steht ja in diesem Buch endlich mal was wirklich Hilfreiches über Werwölfe drin…", murmelte er ausweichend und hob sorgenvoll den Blick zur bleichen Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes am Abendhimmel über ihnen.

Sirius und James wechselten hinter Remus Rücken unbemerkt einen langen Blick.

James hielt auffordernd seine rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben vor sich hin und wartete, bis alle ihre Hände zum gemeinsamen Schwur in die Seine gelegt hatten, bis er fortfuhr: „Dann gilt es – die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone geben sich heute Nacht die Ehre!"

Unter James Potters Tarnumhang verborgen standen die Rumtreiber sehr weit nach Mitternacht vor McGonagalls Büro, und Sirius gelang es mit Hilfe seines magischen Taschenmessers, das er einst von seinem Onkel Alphard geerbt hatte, und mit überraschend wenig Mühe tatsächlich, die Türe zu McGonagalls Allerheiligstem aufzubrechen.

„Lumos!", sagte James und ließ den Tarnumhang zu Boden gleiten, während er sich umsah.

Das Büro war sehr aufgeräumt, Brieföffner und Papierschere auf der Schreibtischunterlage waren rechtwinklig zu Schreibfeder und Lineal ausgerichtet, und zwei Stühle standen ordentlich an den Tisch gerückt einander gegenüber. Der ganze Raum war zwar gemütlich, aber doch ziemlich spartanisch eingerichtet – abgesehen von der üppigen Ausstattung mit Büchern, die sich ordentlich nach Sachgebieten und Autoren geordnet in den Regalen stapelten.

Sirius klopfte Peter mit dem Zauberstab sanft auf die kurzen Finger, als sich diese in die karierte Keksdose verirrten, die ebenfalls auf dem Schreibtisch der Professorin stand.

„Wir wollen keinen Mundraub verüben, Wurmschwanz. Wir werfen nur einen Blick in das Buch - aber sonst fassen wir nichts an!"

Pettigrews Hand zuckte zurück und er verzog schmollend das Gesicht, widersprach jedoch nicht.

„Und? Wo ist das Ding denn?", fragte Remus Lupin und versuchte vergeblich, die Nervosität und das Unbehagen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Sache doch lieber vergessen …?"

„Papperlapapp!", antwortete James und blickte sich konzentriert um. „Jetzt haben wir es schon so weit geschafft, jetzt können wir die Sache auch zu Ende bringen."

„Denk nur, wie sich dein Leben verändern könnte, falls wir wirklich ein Heilmittel gegen dein pelziges Problem finden sollten, Remus!", ergänzte Sirius mit einem mitfühlenden Seitenblick auf den Freund.

Remus nickte als Antwort, zog die Schultern hoch und begann, sich ebenfalls suchend umzublicken.

„Wo würdest du ein Buch, das niemand finden soll, verstecken?", fragte James.

Wurmschwanz Nase zuckte.

„Ganz ehrlich gesagt – ich würde es einfach zwischen andere Bücher stecken und dafür sorgen, dass es genauso aussieht wie alle anderen!"

Seine drei Begleiter warfen ihm ebenso überraschte wie anerkennende Blicke zu.

„Das ist genial!", meinte Remus begeistert. „Ich bin froh, dass wir dich haben!"

Sirius klopfte Wurmschwanz beiläufig anerkennend auf die Schulter und nahm eines der Bücher aus dem Regal, um es sich näher anzusehen.

James Potter kniff die Augen zusammen und warf seinem Freund Peter Pettigrew einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Manchmal beschleicht mich so ein Verdacht, dass wir alle dich gewaltig unterschätzen, Wurmschwanz!", murmelte er halblaut und pustete Staub von einem besonders dicken Wälzer.

„Die sehen alle nicht aus wie das schwarzmagische Buch, das wir suchen!", meinte Sirius nach langen Minuten verdrossen und stellte den siebenundvierzigsten und letzten Band von „Wunder der Wandlung – Weltwerksammlung" zurück an seinen Platz. „McGonagall wird es verhext haben, damit es genauso aussieht wie eines der anderen totlangweiligen Schmöker hier!" Mit weit ausholender Geste wies er auf die aberhunderte an Nachschlagewerken, Enzyklopädien, Sammlungen und Almanachen. „Wenn wir tatsächlich in alle hineinschauen müssten, um unser Buch zu finden, dann stehen wir noch bis zum Mittagessen hier herum!"

Remus Lupin nickte, während er in Gedanken versunken an seiner Unterlippe kaute. „Darf ich mal was versuchen?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Aber klar doch!"

„Accio Buch „Das kalte Herz" von Michel Holländer!", sagte Remus zögernd und schnippte mit dem Zauberstab.

Zuerst rührte sich gar nichts – dann schossen die Bücher aus den Bücherregalen hervor wie wild gewordene Klatscher und flogen den Schülern um die Ohren, so dass sie unter das Pult bzw. unter einen der beiden Stühle schossen, die der Besitzerin des Büros bzw. ihren Besuchern als Sitzgelegenheit dienten.

„Immobilo!", rief Sirius in das Chaos herein und schwenkte beherzt den Zauberstab unter dem Pult hervor, und augenblicklich erlosch das Bücherbombardement.

„Puh!", meinte James und rieb sich die anschwellende Beule auf seiner Stirn, die ein besonders dicker Wälzer hinterlassen hatte. „Das war auch zu schön um wahr zu sein!"

Sirius grinste. „Hätte ich mir denken können, dass die Sache einen Haken hat und McGonagall ein paar Schutzflüche für ihr Büro benutzt! He, Peter, wo willst du hin?"

Wurmschwanz hatte sich während der Bücherattacke in seine Rattengestalt verwandelt und bereits den Rückzug in Richtung Türe angetreten.

„Tut mir leid! Dieser Zauberspruch war wohl keine so tolle Idee!", meinte Remus Lupin entschuldigend, doch James zuckte die Achseln.

„War eine prima Idee, Moony.", tröstete er. „Aber jetzt bin ich dran: „Specialis Revelio!" Er tippte einem Buch sanft auf den Rücken.

Das Buch öffnete sich und schob ihm eine seiner Seiten entgegen wie eine herausgestreckte Zunge. Dazu gab es ein Geräusch von sich, dass weit weniger an das unschuldige Rascheln von Papier als an das empörte Schnauben eines Drachen erinnerte.

James verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. „War wohl auch nichts!"

Die Freunde gingen nun der Reihe nach alle Flüche und Zaubereien durch, die das Buch zwingen könnte, sich zu enttarnen, jedoch vergebens.

„Und wenn Professor McGonagall das Buch gar nicht hier aufbewahrt? Oder hat sie es schon an Professor Slughorn zurückgegeben? Vielleicht hat sie es auch irgendwo eingeschlossen?", spekulierte Pettigrew mutlos.

Sirius schüttelte mürrisch den Kopf, und eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augen. „Siehst du hier irgendwo einen Schrank oder sonst was, dass man abschließen könnte, Wurmschwanz?"

„Nein, aber …"

„Dann halt die Klappe und lass mich nachdenken!"

James versuchte einen Tauschfluch, dass jedoch nur die Einbände von „Solide Schutzzauber" und „Vorschriften zur ordnungsgemäßen Registrierung von Animagi – 97. Aktualisierung des Gesetzes von 1534" miteinander vertauschte, und Sirius Flammenzauber, mit dem er ein Buch anzukokeln drohte, falls es ihm nicht augenblicklich verraten wolle, welcher seiner Brüder hier schwarzmagisch sei, wurde damit bestraft, dass ihm der Wälzer kräftig in die Nase biss und sich eilig unter eines der schweren Regale davonmachte, als Sirius es mit einem Schmerzenslaut zu Boden plumpsen ließ.

„Ich geb's auf!", meinte James und lehnte sich erschöpft an das Pult, während Remus auf McGonagalls Stuhl Platz nahm. Sirius ließ sich schwer in den Besuchersessel plumpsen, der unter seinem Gewicht gefährlich zu wackeln begann, an einem Bein einknickte und mitsamt seiner Last umstürzte. Dabei riss der Stuhl nicht nur Sirius zu Boden, sondern auch noch eines der Bücherregale, das wie ein Dominostein an andere stieß und sie ebenfalls aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Das Chaos war vollkommen, und der Krach ohrenbetäubend. Überall fielen Bücher und Regalbretter zu Boden, jemand schrie von einem Buch getroffen vor Schmerz laut auf … und die Türe öffnete sich, um den verdutzten Rumtreibern den Ausblick auf Professor McGonagall freizugeben…

„Was zum Donnerdrummel geht hier vor?", fragte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! Und sie ebenfalls, Lupin und Pettigrew! Ich hätte ja niemals erwartet, dass Sie sich ausgerechnet mit Mr. Snape zusammentun, um an dieses Buch zu gelangen, dass offensichtlich weitaus interessanter zu sein scheint als gut für sie alle ist!"

„Snape? Wieso ..?"

„Wir und der Slytherin? Nie im Leben!"

„Wo? Was? Verdammt – nimm sofort deine Hand von meinem Arm, Schniefelus, oder ich dreh dir eigenhändig den mageren Hals um!", keuchte Sirius und trat heftig nach Severus Snape, mit dem er zu einem Knäuel verknotet auf dem Boden lag.

Snape stieß Sirius den Ellbogen in die Rippen, das es knackte, und rappelte sich zum zweiten Male innerhalb weniger Stunden unter seinem Erzfeind hervor. „Halt's Maul, Black, oder ich werde dir …"

„RUHE!", donnerte Professor McGonagall, und ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn. „Erklären Sie mir sofort, was sie hier zu suchen hatten! Sie zuerst, Mr. Snape!"

Die Augen des Schülers aus dem Haus Slytherin glitzerten kalt, und seine blassen Lippen wurden schmal. „Mit dem Pack da habe ich nichts zu schaffen!", erklärte er eisig und senkte den Blick auf seine Schuhe, um das Gesicht ein weiteres Mal hinter einem Vorhang aus langem, fettigem schwarzen Haar zu verbergen und in feindseligem Schweigen zu versinken.

„Und sie, meine Herren?", wandte sich McGonagall nach einer unendlich langen, unangenehmen Minute an die anderen Schüler, die unbewusst näher aneinander und von ihrem Mitschüler abgerückt waren.

„Wir wollten nur einen Blick in das Buch werfen, dass Schnie… ich meine, in dass Snape heute morgen so tief eingetaucht ist, dass er mit seiner Hakennase ganz sicher Fettflecken hinterlassen hat!", fauchte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Aber sie sind natürlich nicht wegen der interessanten schwarzen Magie daran interessiert, sondern nur, um ihren Mitschüler völlig selbstlos davor zu bewahren, einen Fehler zu begehen?", fragte McGonagall ironisch.

„Ich hasse schwarzmagischen Krempel!", entgegnete Sirius so spontan und nachdrücklich, dass die Falten um die Augen der Professorin weicher wurden.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen sogar, Mr. Black!", entgegnete sie. „Was natürlich nichts an der Strafe ändert."

Die Jungen ließen die Schultern hängen, und Pettigrew piepste: „Wir wollten doch nur nicht, dass der da …" – er zeigte mit spitzem Finger auf den Slytherinschüler – „…noch mehr schwarzmagische Flüche lernt und uns anschließend damit ärgern kann!"

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn.

„Reden sie keinen Unsinn, Pettigrew! Mr. Snape ist allein und sie sind beinahe immer zu viert unterwegs, so wie heute Nacht – Mr. Snape wird wohl kaum eine Bedrohung darstellen."

„Aber …"

„Schluss jetzt!"

Snape hob den Kopf und sah McGonagall an.

„Wollen Sie dazu auch etwas sagen, Mr. Snape? Das ist Ihre Chance, sich zu verteidigen - ich höre Ihnen gewiß zu!"

Der Slytherin sah tatsächlich einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er etwas zu seiner Rechtfertigung vorbringen, doch dann stieß James seinem Freund Remus Lupin den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, von dem McGonagall nur „_Mädchen_" und „auch noch ne _Heulsuse_" verstand. Wütend funkelte sie James Potter an, und er verstummte abrupt.

„Sprechen Sie ruhig, Mr. Snape! Gibt es etwas, dass ich wissen sollte?"

Sirius grinste spöttisch, und Pettigrew zog hinter McGonagalls Rücken pantomimisch die Grimmasse eines weinenden Babys.

Severus Snapes Gesicht versteinerte, und er biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Nein, Professor."

McGonagall blickte ihn noch eine Weile forschend an, als Snape jedoch ihrem Blick auswich, fuhr sie fort: „Gut, für jeden von Ihnen ziehe ich zur Strafe zehn Hauspunkte ab, meine Herren! Außerdem werden Sie alle sich am nächsten Samstag bei Madam Pince einfinden, um ihr beim Abstauben der Bücher in der Schülerbibliothek zu helfen, die Hinterlassenschaften ihrer Mitschüler aus Bubbles bestem Blaskaugummi unter den Tischen und Bänken abkratzen sowie beschädigte und verschmutzte Buchseiten säubern und reparieren. Und machen Sie sich keine Hoffnungen, meine Herren: Madam Pince kümmert sich immer persönlich um die Werke in der verbotenen Abteilung!"

Die Jungen stöhnten unisono, darin waren sich die Gryffindors mit Severus Snape ausnahmsweise einmal einig.

„Aber wir spielen gegen Slytherin!", protestierte James Potter aufgebracht. „Professor McGonagall – wir werden verlieren, wenn ich nicht spiele!"

„Bedauerlich, Mr. Potter, in der Tat! Aber das hätten sie sich vorher überlegen sollen!" Professor McGonagall lächelte mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. "Ich kann mir zwar beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass es einem von Ihnen gelungen sein könnte, meine Sicherheitsflüche zu überwinden und das Buch an sich zu nehmen ... Trotzdem muss ich Sie fragen: Ist es jemandem von Ihnen gelungen, „Das kalte Herz" zu stehlen?"

In den Gesichtern von James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew stand nichts als Überraschung geschrieben.

„Wir haben es nicht!", erklärte Remus Lupin. „Wir konnten nicht …"

Severus Snape griff mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen, in seinen Umhang und zog ein dickes, granitfarbenes Buch daraus hervor, auf dessen Titel ein steinernes Herz unheilvoll pochte und zuckte. Mit einem Ausdruck äußerstem Bedauerns darüber, dass er es zurückgeben musste, aber ohne eine Spur von Reue über den Diebstahl legte er das schwarzmagische Werk in die ausgestreckte Hand der Professorin.

McGonagall hob erstaunt die Brauen und musterte Severus Snape schließlich mit gerunzelter Stirn von Kopf bis Fuß, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Ihnen ist es also tatsächlich gelungen, meine Flüche zu brechen, Mr. Snape?! Bemerkenswert, in der Tat! Eine solche magische Kraft hätte ich einem Schüler nicht zugetraut, und Ihnen schon …" Sie unterbrach sich abrupt und hob die Augenbrauen. „Nun denn, ich scheine Sie unterschätzt zu haben, junger Mann. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber: Hatten Sie tatsächlich vor, mit dem gestohlenen Buch in der Tasche dreist an mir vorbei und aus meinem Büro heraus zu marschieren?"

In Snapes obsidianschwarzen Augen funkelte ein Hauch von Spott auf, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich – oder das flackernde Kerzenlicht hatte sie irregeführt.

„Ich _will_ dieses Buch lesen!", antwortete Snape mit eisiger Endgültigkeit in der Stimme. „Koste es, was es wolle! Und ich bekomme am Ende immer, was ich will!"

Die Rumtreiber starrten ihren Mitschüler an, verblüfft über Snapes überraschenden Widerspruchsgeist, denn sie hatten noch niemals erlebt, dass der Slytherin es wagte, so mit einem Erwachsenen und noch dazu mit der strengen Professorin McGonagall zu sprechen.

„Weitere fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Mr. Snape!", antwortete McGonagall ebenso kühl, und alle außer Snape schnappten nach Luft. „Und sie werden mir einen dreizehn Ellen langen Aufsatz schreiben, warum Sie in Zukunft um schwarze Magie einen weiten Bogen machen werden!"

Snapes Augen sprühten Funken, und er öffnete den Mund zu einer heftigen Erwiderung, doch die Lehrerin ließ sich nicht unterbrechen und fuhr ungerührt fort: „Bis Sie diesen Aufsatz bei mir abgegeben haben, dürfen Sie die Bibliothek nicht mehr betreten, auch nicht zur Vorbereitung auf die UTZ-Prüfungen! Wissen ist Macht, und zu große Macht in den falschen Händen ist das Gefährlichste, was es auf Erden gibt – die unsäglichen Gräueltaten von Sie-wissen-schon-wem sind hervorragende Beispiele für Machtmissbrauch! Darum keine Bücher mehr, bis Sie gelernt haben, was gut für Sie ist, Mr. Snape - haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Snape machte eine jähe Bewegung, als wolle er seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände gegen die Lehrerin erheben - doch dann überlegte er es sich offensichtlich anders und biss sich stattdessen auf die Zunge.

„Ich habe verstanden, Prof. McGonagall.", antwortete er leise, und fügte ungewohnt kleinlaut hinzu. „Kann ich wenigstens mein Zaubertränkebuch wiederhaben, das ich an Stelle des schwarzmagischen Buches ins Regal gestellt habe? Sonst bekomme ich auch noch Ärger mit meinem Hauslehrer Prof. Slughorn."

McGonagall schien zu überlegen, ob sie ihm sogar dieses Buch verweigern sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen.

„Ein offizielles Schulbuch, und Sie benötigen es sicherlich für Professor Slughorns Unterricht." Sie vollführte mit der beiläufigen Leichtigkeit des echten Könners einige elegante Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte dazu halblaut komplizierte Beschwörungen und Flüche, so dass sich die Zauberbanne, welche die Professorin zum Schutz ihres Büros und insbesondere des so begehrten wie umstrittenen Buches installiert hatte, nach und nach lösten. Nach einer ziemlich langen Zeit griff sie endlich nach einem Buch, das dem Gestohlenen zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, und zog es aus dem Regal, um das pochende Granitherz auf dem Titel nachdenklich zu betrachten.

„Sie haben in meinem Unterricht gut aufgepasst, Mr. Snape. Wenn Ihre letzte Hausaufgabe, die Verwandlung ihres Schulbuches in das Flohnetzwerkverzeichnis von St. Mary Mead, ebenso makellos gewesen wäre wie diese Kopie von „Das kalte Herz", dann hätten ich Ihnen ganz gewiss ein „Ohnegleichen" gegeben..." .", sagte sie traurig und hielt ihm sein verwandeltes Zaubertränkebuch hin. „Ich hoffe für Sie, dass das Buch sich vor Ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke wieder in seinen Ursprungszustand zurückverwandeln wird, Mr. Snape, denn sonst erwartet Sie tatsächlich weiterer Ärger mit Professor Slughorn...", ergänzte sie mit einer Spur von Mitleid.

Snape schnaubte leise und verächtlich, aber doch so, dass alle es hören konnten, und nahm sein Schulbuch aus McGonagalls Hand zurück, um es mit betont gleichgültiger Miene im Umhang verschwinden zu lassen.

„Dürfen wir jetzt gehen, Professor?", fragte Peter Pettigrew vorsichtig.

McGonagall straffte mit einem Ruck ihre Schultern und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln energisch auf die Tischplatte ihres Schreibtisches.

„Ich bitte sogar darum. In die Betten, und zwar auf der Stelle! Mr. Potter, nehmen Sie das silbrige Ding mit, dass Sie da auf meinem Teppich liegen gelassen haben, oder ich muss es konfiszieren!"

James grapschte eilig den Tarnumhang vom Boden, während er sich genau wie seine Freunde beeilte, McGonagalls Befehl zu befolgen und ihr Büro auf schnellstem Wege zu verlassen. Aufgeregt und mit klopfenden Herzen stürzten die Jungen hinauf in den Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors, froh, dass McGonagall ihnen zusätzlich zu den Strafen nicht auch noch James Tarnumhang und Sirius Taschenmesser weggenommen hatte.

Severus Snape schritt steif und hoch erhobenen Hauptes an McGonagall vorbei zur Tür hinaus in Richtung der slytherinschen Kerker, als habe er jedes Recht, mitten in der schwärzesten Nacht im Schloss herumzulaufen.

Sobald er jedoch um die nächste Ecke gebogen und außer Sichtweite der Professorin war, verrieten schnelle Schritte, dass auch Severus Snape von der Strafpredigt seiner Verwandlungslehrerin nicht ganz so unberührt geblieben war, wie es den Anschein haben mochte...

McGonagall schmunzelte erleichtert und beschloss, dass vermadeledeite schwarzmagische Buch so schnell wie möglich an seinen Leihgeber und eigentlichen Eigentümer Professor Slughorn zurückzugeben, statt es nochmals im Unterricht zu verwenden. Sie blickte auf die Uhr: Es war schon fast an der Zeit aufzustehen und sich für den kommenden Tag und den Unterricht vorzubereiten. McGonagall überprüfte den korrekten Sitz ihres Morgenrocks mit den Schottenkaros, griff das so hitzig umkämpfte schwarzmagische Buch vom Schreibtisch und machte sich auf, um Professor Slughorn ungewöhnlich früh aus den Federn zu holen ...

Horace Slughorn war ein Langschläfer aus Passion, der nicht gewohnt war, aus seiner Sicht mitten in der Nacht durch heftiges Klopfen an der Tür aus dem Schlummer gerissen zu werden und dazu auch noch vor dem Frühstück Damenbesuch zu empfangen. Trotzdem bedankte er sich verschlafen und halbwegs freundlich bei seiner überaus korrekten Kollegin für die wirklich schnelle Rückgabe des ausgeliehenen Werkes und warf das Buch dann auf dem Rückweg in sein warmes und einladendes Bett achtlos auf einen Stapel von Notizen, Rezepten und jenen gebrauchten Zaubertrankbüchern, die er demnächst im Vorratsschrank seines Zaubertrankkerkers für einen bedürftigen Schüler oder eine Schülerin der nächsten Jahrgänge aufbewahren wollte ...

Drei Tage später verwandelte sich die pochende steinerne Hülle des Buches „Das kalte Herz" von Michel Holländer, das der unausgeschlafene Professor Slughorn versehentlich zusammen mit dem ganzen Stapel nutzlosen Papiers in das unterste Fach seines Schrankes gestopft hatte, zurück in seinen Ursprungszustand: ein ordinäres Zaubertrankbuch. Am unteren Rand des hinteren Buchdeckels hatte der bisherige Besitzer etwas in seiner kleinen, gedrängten Handschrift hingekritzelt: „Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen."


End file.
